The Dragon is Ill?
by RuffNoiz
Summary: ... Pff, like that'll stop him, lol. Summary: Date Masamune, the legendary Dokuganryuu, has fallen ill and is staying at the Takeda residence to recuperate. Yukimura can't believe the news, and goes to visit the sick man...


**No clue, really... just wanted some... well, smut. Lol. but it's not too bad. This may have a humorous sequel. I dunno. 政宗…** （＝へ＝）；；；；；

**Masamune will forever be a pervert in my mind, even when sick.**

**I hope you enjoy! ありがと！！**

* * *

><p>Yukimura's feet made a soft patting noise as he headed down the <em>engawa<em> which surrounded the sides of the Takeda estate. He had caught wind of some interesting information, and was currently on his way to see if this rumour that was floating about was true. He had overheard a few of his men earlier saying something about Date Masamune, the Lord of Oshu, staying at the estate for a few days, and that made Yukimura mildly curious. Well, not exactly mildly curious, more like extremely curious. He was wondering why in the world someone like Date Masamune would be staying at the Takeda's.

"Unless he had gotten injured," Yukimura thought out loud, tapping his thumb and forefinger together as he continued walking, "But the great Lord of Oshu could never be injured by anyone other than I!"

He was silent a moment as he stopped walking, and stared down at the wooden floor beneath his feet. He couldn't have gotten injured, right? He was the _Dokuganryuu_ after all, so there is no way he could have been defeated by someone (unless it was Takeda Shingen or Sanada Yukimura himself, of course). He shook his head slightly before continuing his walk down the _engawa_ before coming to a stop at a sliding paper door. There was silence as he looked out at the rock garden, and then at the sky above it that seemed to be cradling a glowing full moon in its hands. The Young Tiger slowly looked back to the door.

"They told me he would be in here," he whispered rather harshly to himself before sliding open the door, "but this is probably just a mist—"

Yukimura had to stop mid-sentence and allow his jaw to drop slightly. There he was, Date Masamune, _Oshu's Hittou_, lying on a spare futon with his eye closed, unconscious. The brunette was in shock at the scene. Masamune had bandages, some stained in blood, wrapped around his upper torso, neck, and left arm and a damp cloth over his forehead. His breathing was steady, thank goodness, and his expression was calm, which was a good sign. Yukimura slowly made his way to Masamune's bedside after a few moments, and carefully knelt down beside the resting man's head.

"_Masamune-Dono…_" the younger teenager spoke worriedly, "who could have done this to you?"

There was a long silence as neither of them moved or talked; one because he was unconscious, and the other because he was worried he'd wake the unconscious one. After nearly an hour in silence, the brunette had nodded off into slumber, still sitting by the injured Masamune's side. Masamune's breath came out with a slow, deep, and shaky sound as he slowly opened his eye. His mind was muddled and his chest was burning with pain as he tilted his head to the side, making the wet towel slide off of his forehead and landing on the floor with a slosh noise. With a grunt, he moved his right arm stiffly and placed his palm on the mattress under him, pushing his body up into a slightly hunched sitting position. Masamune continued panting and gripped the futon before resting his forehead in his hand with sweat sticking to his skin, making the lightweight _yukata _clingto his body.

"_Shit…_" He grumbled before gripping his hair slightly, breathing out with a rattling sound deep in his throat, "I've gotten a cold…"

Stifling a cough, he shifted his weight to the side to prepare himself to lay on his right side, but what he saw stopped him. Yukimura had slumped over to the side, his lips only slightly parted and a gentle blush dusted his cheeks with an innocent look on his face while he slept. Masamune nearly choked at the sight of the other teenager next to him and covered his mouth and nose with his hand to keep himself from making too much noise as he continued looking over his rival's figure. Light chocolate locks were swooping messily over the top of his headband, which was still bright red even in the darkness of the night, and his eyelashes were oddly lusher than normal (or maybe that was just Masamune's imagination; He couldn't tell). The moonlight made his skin glow and the collar of his jacket caressed the side of his neck as his ponytail was sprawled about aimlessly around his head. He looked almost heavenly.

Again, Masamune had to keep himself from choking at the sight as a blush not related to his cold rose to his cheeks. The last thing he needed to see right now was that delicious little tiger, with his foggy mind and all. After a moment of silent staring, Masamune bit his bottom lip in thought. He was ill, yes, but Yukimura would become ill as well if he just let him sleep like that without covers and his chest bare.

… His chest was bare. Well, of course it was. It is always bare; in fact, Masamune had never seen the other with a shirt on, and even when he wore a _yukata _he would have it opened up more than it should be. But tonight, it was just a little different for Masamune. He felt his heart skip a beat as he watched Yukimura let out a pleased sigh in his sleep, and yet again had to hold back a choke.

"Yukimura…" Masamune groaned slightly in displeasure as he shook the addressed teen's shoulder, "Hey, Yukimura, _you doing okay?_"

"Hmmmnnnph…?" the tired one grumbled as he moved his head slightly and opened his eyes just enough to see Masamune nearly hovering over him, wide awake and sweating.

Yukimura nearly jumped out of his skin and he flung himself up into a startled sitting position, his feet out and near Masamune's face. The latter's eye just squinted in confusion and a little bit of annoyance as he watched the freaked out boy compose himself. He eventually calmed down and relaxed, looking at Masamune more seriously.

"Masamune-dono!" he started in his usual 'life speech'-like tone before following up with a more worried statement, "You should not be up! You need to be lying down; you are sick!"

"_Ehh, cool down,_" the _Dokuganryuu _muttered while putting his hand on his right temple, "You're being too loud."

Yukimura immediately tensed up and clenched his jaw so he would not speak quite so loud before continuing, "Masamune-dono, you are ill. You should be resting, not sitting up and… doing whatever it was that you were doing when I woke up."

Masamune blinked, realizing that Yukimura probably thought he was trying to do something either creepy or something like taking the boy's life, and then rolled his eye, "I was trying to wake you up. You were making weird noises in your sleep..."

Yukimura seemed to tense up again as a small blush appeared on his cheeks, "O-oh, I was? Huh, I wonder why I would have been doing that…"

The young boy scratched the back of his head as he gripped the cloth of his pants with his other hand. He was obviously nervous about something, and Masamune could tell he was nervous by how he pursed his lips and shifted his weight back and forth with that bashful look on his face. The dragon forced himself to hold back a groan as he looked over the younger boy's bare chest and stomach, wishing he could run his fingers across that surprisingly smooth skin. It looked like he had never fought a battle before in his life because of it.

The _Dokuganryuu's_ mind must have been very fogged as he let a small amount of that suppressed groan escape past his pursed lips. This sudden noise caused Yukimura to jump slightly, his head shooting up to look at the older teen with wide eyes. Masamune froze in his spot, lips still slightly parted, and stared forward at the floor by his feet. There was a long silence as both of them just sat there, shocked; Masamune was reeling and trying to keep himself under control, because he knew anything could make him snap and pounce on Yukimura, even if he was sick.

"M-Masamune-dono…" the young tiger nearly whimpered, trying to get his attention.

And that was all that was needed to be said before Masamune snapped. He grabbed Yukimura harshly and flipped him over, making the yukata serving as his blanket slide off to the side. The brunette let out a muffled yelp as Masamune's lips crashed down onto his in an untamed, heated kiss. A groan escaped the ill man's lips and travelled down the younger one's throat, causing the latter to groan as well in response. All Yukimura could think about was how wrong this was, but his body could only argue how good it felt and how long he had actually wanted this to happen. Actually, he had been having odd dreams about doing this—ones that would make him wake in the morning in a cold sweat and white on his blankets and inner thighs. It was embarrassing and uncomfortable to wake up that way, and to dream like that, but now that it was actually happening, Yukimura wasn't sure about what he should do.

The feeling of calloused hands sliding down his chest and stomach broke him from his quarreling thoughts, sending him spiraling off in a completely different direction again. Nimble fingertips caressed his stomach and ran themselves right back up to his chest before resting themselves near his left nipple, ghosting across the pink nub of skin there. The feeling sent a shiver up the young tiger's spine, making a small moan escape his parted lips as he lulled his head back. His mind was beginning to fog because of the pleasure that was being given to him by the Dragon's hands gliding across all of his exposed body, and the fingers that pinched and rubbed against his now erect nipple. His body tensed and his hips bucked slightly when a cool feeling slipped under his armour and pants, fondling the skin right above his growing lust as if it was trying to play some kind of game.

Masamune chuckled lowly into the other's lips before breaking the kiss with a smirk adorning his lips and a feverish blush across his cheeks, "I wasn't expecting submission like this, Sanada… or have you been waiting for me to make my move?"

The snide comment effectively broke Yukimura out of his trance as he snapped his head back to look at the Dragon in anger, "I would not ever wish for such a thing!"

"Ahh, but it seems your lying," Masamune huffed out between labored breaths and he tweaked the younger's nipple, eliciting a shaky groan from the teenager's lips, "And it seems like you've been waiting for quite a while, _you see? _Your body is dying for attention."

Yukimura could only bite his bottom lip in an attempt to stifle another moan as the _Dokuganryuu_ continued to fondle the sensitive skin under the cloth of his pants. He shivered from the feeling with a blush now on his cheeks as he closed his eyes, leaning his head to the side.

"_See? _You _want me,_" Masamune rambled slightly in his Engrish, "And you don't have it in yourself to fight it, because you don't want it to stop."

"S-silence," the brunette managed to choke out as he breathed in a shaky breath, "I can f-fight, and you c-cannot win this easily!"

"Oh, but I can," the dragon mumbled hotly into Yukimura's ear as he slowly slid his hand down lower to stroke the boy's erection, "Mmm, because it seems like I've won this."

Yukimura moaned and bucked his hips a couple times into Masamune's hand, reveling in the feeling that it created as Masamune brought his hand down in time with the upward thrusts. Maybe Yukimura really was like a tiger. Meaning, he couldn't control himself anymore now that he was being touched in such a way, with lust building up in his chest as a hot pool began to form in his stomach. His arm rose up and rested over his mouth as a means to quiet his moaning.

Masamune's ministrations continued for quite some time as he breathed heavily into Yukimura's neck, gliding his hot tongue across the smooth skin there before planting his lips onto the crook of his neck and suckling and biting rather roughly. The brunette let out a loud moan into his arm before toppling over the edge, spilling his seed into the dragon's waiting hand. Masamune huffed and chuckled deeply into the warmth of Yukimura's skin before pulling his lips away from his neck to look down at the panting, flushed man under him.

"_Heh, so dirty,_" Masamune nearly moaned as he pulled his hand out from under the young tiger's pants before bringing it to his hand and licking the white substance off of his fingers slowly.

Yukimura refused to look at the man above him while his ears burned with embarrassment and his heart suffocated with regret. What was wrong with him? He was ashamed of himself for allowing such things to be done to his body; and by his rival, at that! His mind was spinning as more guilt-filled thoughts swarmed his consciousness. All of those thoughts ceased, however, when a heavy weight dropped on top of him, causing his body to jolt slightly. He glanced back over to his other side, where he saw Masamune's face, covered in a cold sweat.

"M-Masamune-dono?" the younger one spluttered slightly in question, "wh-wh…?"

"_Shit_," Masamune groaned in pain, clenching his lone eye wearily, "My head is killing me…"

There was a silence as Yukimura watched the other cringing man as he held his head in pain and rolled off of the tiger and to the side. He was panting heavily as he pressed his palm to his forehead, trying to keep himself from passing out. The young tiger shook his head a little before putting his hands back on the futon to push himself up. He didn't get the chance to, however, because Masamune was able to snatch the boy by his wrist and pull him onto his body with the brunette's head on the dragon's chest. A slight blush tinted the younger one's cheeks before he slowly looked up at Masamune, who had his eye closed and his cheeks burning red from a fever.

"Masamune-Dono…-"

"_Shut up_, Yukimura," the sick _Dokuganryuu _murmured before letting out a hoarse cough, "Just stay here and sleep with me. I'm tired, you're here, I'm cold, and you're warm. Even when I'm sick I'm not going to let you out of my claws…"

He was barely able to speak straight anymore as his head lulled to the side wearily. Yukimura furrowed his brow and had the nerve to pout at the man, who was already nearly unconscious.

"Sanada…" Masamune hoarsely grumbled out, his voice laced heavily with exhaustion, "Just stay… _with me_…"

And after dazedly repeating his wish, the ill dragon drifted off into a deep slumber. Yukimura decided not to move, as it would have probably woken Masamune again, and thought. He thought for a while, with sleep threatening his heavy eyelids.

"Alright…" Yukimura said before resting his head back down on Masamune's chest and closing his eyes, "I'll stay… but only because it is you…"

And then, the room went silent.


End file.
